IW4 - Quick Draft Idea before Treyarch steals it
TIME TRAVELLING TO CORRECT HISTORY AS IT ALL WENT TO SHIT. PLAY A PREMIER TIME TRAVELLER FORCE, HAVE BRANCHING STORYLINE THAT YOU CAN REWIND TO DO STUFF “BETTER”. ALSO, FIRST SPLIT IS WHETHER TO KILL PARKER BEFORE IW’S EVENTS. TRAILER SIZZLE SHOWS A PT-LIKE TIME TRAVEL AND SHOWS THE DILEMMA OF KILLING AN INFANT “HITLER” (WILL IT IMPROVE THE FUTURE). edit: Cuz Time Travel is considered to be impossible, the actual time travelling could also be a very meta simulation of sorts, with the playable character being inducted with information from the past, thinking he has a role in changing it, but in actuality he is part of a simulation to determine the perfect outcome so that the real past ceases to exist in the minds of people. Since you keep posting name ideas without reading title of the page, this game will be a follow up to IW3, set in a post-disarmed world (ending of IW3 DLC). I’ll probably go with Orwellian time travel idea and not actual time travelling, though I might keep the branching story idea since it’s a simulation. Setting Concepts Post-Apocalypse: The world was destroyed further after the events of IW2, IW3 was set in a simulation to make people forget about their lives (Retcon). An unknown terrorist group has sought to free the people from their reality and into his. The player has is tasked to stop this group. Official Direction You are a member of “Shadow Corps”. You and your partners have the ability to travel through time, using it to shape history to your liking. You conduct secret missions through time, intervening with events and assassinating volatile targets. When a fracture within the society occurs, your history is targeted. You try to stop them, but they manage to kill your younger self. This ruptures your reality, revealing that the present cannot be altered, rather history is rewritten through a simulation. Reality doesn’t exist. People all have a Cerim (Cerebral Implant), which gives people a common knowledge, the Shadow Corps infiltrated that data and rewrote it. You turn rogue, set to free people from their Orwellian chains. ---- After a few routine missions, a vague spectre starts haunting the missions, possibly creating possible time anomalies. You start tracking down these Spectres, until they think you are part of them. It is revealed Spectres are viruses of the simulation, trying to reveal the truth of everyone living inside a fabricated reality and that the Shadow Corps is setting that reality to their own liking. ---- Mission Overview * Introductory of the Time Travel Mechanic * Mission goes awry --> Morally ambiguous ending * Routine mission gets invaded by unknown person * Track unknown person down in the present, first hint you are hacking into the simulation * Return in history to find answers about the Unknown Person * A loop makes you a suspect, you go rogue * You get deleted from history * The reveal * Fixing everything